


Star Wars - Cseppben a tenger...

by BionDesert



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Action & Romance, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Hope, Hopeful, Jealousy, Love, Love Story, Love Triangles, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Romance, Sad, Singing, True Love, dead, romantic, szerelmi háromszög
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionDesert/pseuds/BionDesert
Summary: Miután Kylo Ren alulmaradt a képzetlen roncsvadász; Reyel szemben, mestere egy eldugott bolygóra küldi, ahol tovább fejlesztheti képességeit. Snoke azonban hatalmas titkot rejtegetett egészen idáig, egy régebbi tanítványt; Juuzent. Most rajta a sor, hogy átadja tudását a makacs Kylonak. Rennek viszont szembe kell néznie önmagával, rejtett érzéseivel és rá kell ébrednie, hogy mentora szándékai hová is vezetnek. A csaták és halálsikolyok elhalnak Sennor végtelen erdejében, így csak saját lelkiismeretének visszhangja marad.Milyen út maradt járható annak, ki már minden reményét elvesztette?Melyik döntés a helyes, mikor látszólag már nincs igazság?Milyen érzelem elég erős ahhoz, hogy egy háború közepén is utat törjön magának?
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Juuzen/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. I. fejezet

  
Az ablakból láthatóvá vált a cél. Egy apró, kék bolygó. Ez volt a Sennor. Ide száműzik míg eléggé fel nem készül. Ren lassan, de biztosan felöltözött, bár sebei igencsak gátolták a mozgásban. Az ajtóban ismerős alak tűnt fel.  
-A Legfőbb vezér hívat. -mondta közömbösen.  
A fiú egy szót sem szólt, csak bólintott. Szigorúan háttal állt neki, nehogy észrevegye arcán a fájdalom jeleit. Amint elkészült a parancsnoki híd felé vette az irányt, ahol mestere várta. Ekkor már megkezdődött a leszállás.  
-Itt fogsz tanulni egy korábbi tanítványomtól. -mondta- Erősebb, mint látszik, úgyhogy gondold meg, mit teszel!  
-Igenis.

Hangja határozott volt, legbelül mégis vegyes érzelmek tomboltak. Egy romos templomféle mellett szálltak le. Snoke maga kísérte el tanítványát a régi, köves úton. Hűvös volt, az ég teljesen elborult, mintha bármelyik pillanatban leszakadhatna. A romok közül emberek léptek elő, teljesen egyforma arcuk és termetük árulkodott származásukról. "Klónok..." Látván a Legfőbb vezért tisztelegtek. Végül elérték az út végét, egy repedezett, ódon kőfalat, mely egykor talán a templom díszes kapuja lehetett. És ott volt Ő is. Sötét ruhát viselt, hagyományosat, mégis megjelenése eltért a várttól. Kék arcát élénk piros szemei ékesítették, csak úgy sütött róla a magabiztosság. Megjelenése egyértelműen besorolható volt, egy chiss. Tisztelettudóan hajolt meg mestere előtt. Snoke a mellette álló fiúra mutatott.  
-Ő itt Kylo Ren. A gondjaidra bízom!  
-Megtisztelsz.  
Közelebb lépett és a kezét nyújtotta:  
-Juuzen vagyok.  
De Ren meg sem mozdult. Továbbra is távolságtartó maradt. De ezúttal nem sikerült félelmet keltenie. Juuzen visszahúzta kezét, végigmérte a fiút és felnevetett.  
-Jól van hercegnő, majd köszönni is megtanulunk. - bár ennyi is elég lett volna, még hozzátette- Hát nem egy Darth Veder.  
-Te kis...!- ugrott volna Ren, de mestere megállította.  
Háta mögött határozott nevetés hallatszott.  
-Hux!- üvöltött hátra a fiú.  
A férfi egy furcsa mosoly kíséretében abbahagyta. Snoke ismét megszólalt:  
-A tábornok pár emberrel itt marad, arra az esetre ha...  
-NEM. -szakította félbe Juuzen- Bocsáss meg mester, de csak útban volnának. Nem érek majd rá velük is foglalkozni.  
Egy percnyi csend után a Legfőbb vezér bólintott. Intésével jelzett a katonáknak, hogy szálljanak vissza a hajóba. Hux tétovázott. Vetett egy barátságtalan pillantást Juuzenre, majd Renre és távozott. Snoke is elindult vissza, de még egyszer hátra fordult:  
-Tájékoztass mindenről!  
-Természetesen. -hajolt meg.  
Amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy el is tűnt a hajó az űrben. Ren viszont maradt. Egy idegen és barátságtalan borongós vidéken... de legalább Huxtól megszabadult...mégis...most annyi minden keringett a fejében, nyugalomra lett volna szüksége, de azt nem kapott...  
-Gyere.- törte meg a csendet ifjú mestere- Megmutatom a szobádat.  
A keleti szárny felé indultak, bent igen nagy meglepetés fogadta Rent. A romok csak kívülről voltak ódonok, belül felújított berendezés és robbanásbiztos falak álltak. A második emeleten a folyosó közepén egy sötét acél ajtó rejtette a szobát. Fakó falak, egyszerű berendezés. Ruhásszekrény, komód és ágy.  
-Hol van a kommunikációs felszerelés?  
-Máshol. -felelte egyszerűen- Öltözz át! -mutatott az ágyon lévő összehajtott ruhákra- Míg itt vagy csak ezeket viselheted, a saját cuccaid süllyeszd el a szekrénybe!  
Ren barátságtalan vagy inkább bizonytalan arccal állt a szoba közepén.  
-Gyere le, ha kész vagy. Nem kell sietni...  
Ezzel magára hagyta. A fiú úgy döntött elfogadja a kihívást, végigcsinálja. Erőssé fog válni, amilyen a nagyapja is volt. Az ágyra kikészített ruhát vizsgálva azonban egy kellemetlen érzés járta át. Barna, a jedi hagyományoknak megfelelő viselet volt. Jól ismerte, hisz régen volt hasonló ruhája. Az ágyra vágta és a fiú után viharzott.  
-Mit jelentsen ez?!  
Gallérjánál megragadva a falhoz szorította Juuzent.  
-Mire gondolsz? -arcán édes mosoly ült.  
-Egy jedi egyenruha? Ne szórakozz velem!  
-Megvan az okom rá, hogy azt adtam, szóval vedd fel! Ó, és csak, hogy tudd nem ez a szórakozás legjobb módja... -megragadta Ren karját és közelebb rántotta magához- ...hanem ez.  
A fiú már nem kiabált, Juuzen csókja elhallgattatta. Egy perci azt se tudta mi történik, amint azonban újra tudott gondolkodni, minden erejével ellökte magától. Kezét a szája elé emelte. Fülei végén látszott a pír.  
-Mi...mi...?  
Juuzen továbbra is csak mosolygott.  
-Hogy merted?!  
-Ugyan már, csak egy csók volt.  
-Csak?! Nem tűnt fel, hogy férfi vagyok?!  
-Na és? -lépett közelebb- Tetszel.  
Mintha megállt volna a szíve, teste mégis azonnal reagált. A vörös fénykard alig egy centire lehetett Juuzen nyakától.  
-Mondtam, hogy ne szórakozz velem!  
-Eszemben sincs.  
Hangja magabiztosan csengett. De ő maga is az volt. Kezét a kard felé nyújtotta, de nem a markolathoz. A sugárba nyúlt bele, rezzenéstelen arccal. Mégsem az történt aminek kellett volna. A fénykard nem ártott neki, a tenyere vonalában megszakadt. Rennek földbe gyökerezett a lába. Még sosem látott ilyet azelőtt. Juuzen kihasználta a helyzetet és elvette a kardot. Odébb hajította, míg a fiút a falhoz rúgta. Egy kezével ott is bírta tartani, persze ehhez a még be nem gyógyult (most talán fel is szakadt) sebek is hozzájárultak. Ismét az a kedves mosoly...  
-Komolyan mondtam, tetszel.  
Ezzel elengedte.  
-Ne aggódj, mindent meg fogok tanítani, amit tudok. Holnap kezdjük, ma inkább ismerkedj a hellyel.  
Ren feltápászkodott és visszaindult a szobájába. A fénykardját viszont nem bírta fölvenni, a fiú megelőzte.  
-Ezt majd megőrzöm én. Magad is láttad, nem mész vele sokra.  
Juuzen arcán megint ott volt a vigyor. A fiú ezt már nem bírta elviselni és az új helyén keresett menedéket. El se tudta képzelni mi vár itt rá... "Mi járhat a fejében?" Az ágy szélén ücsörögve is látta azt a mosolyt... idegesítette, mégsem bírta kiverni a fejéből.


	2. II. fejezet

**II. fejezet  
**

Estére Ren végre lehiggadt. Remélve, hogy nem fog összefutni Juuzennel elindult felderíteni a helyet. Lent két klónon kívül üres volt a tér. Egyikük azonnal odafordult:  
-Uram, éhes?  
A fiú helyett hangos gyomorkorgása válaszolt.   
-Megmutatom az ebédlőt.  
Némán sétáltak vissza a romokba. A földszinti folyosó végén egy terjedelmes csarnok tárult eléjük. Alig volt bent valami, csupán étkezőasztalok és a hozzájuk tartozó székek. Az egyik asztalnál már pár klón élvezte a vacsorát. A fal melletti asztalon egy nagy kondér frissen elkészült étel várta az éhes szájakat. Mellé tányérok és evőeszközök voltak kikészítve. Ren továbbra sem szólt semmit. Szedett magának, majd egy teljesen üres asztalnál foglalt helyet. Elég közel ült, hogy hallja a szomszéd asztalnál ülők beszélgetését.  
-Megint kiment.  
-Csodálod? Azért remélem reggelre visszajön.  
Ren maga elé meredve fontolgatta miről is beszélhetnek. Miután végzett újfent a szobája felé vette az irányt, de a lépcsőfordulóban visszafordult. Egy hatalmas mennydörgés kíséretében leszakadt az ég. Óriási vihar kerekedett pillanatok alatt. A fiú az ajtóban állva figyelte az esőt. Az erős szél könnyedén játszott a fák lombozatával. Az égből letörő villámok ezer irányba ágaztak el. A nyugati szárny aljában két klón jelent meg, de ők nem a vihart fürkészték. A távolban elterülő erdő felé meredtek. "Vajon mit keresnek?" Nem látszott semmi, csupán a táncoló fák. Ren még pár percig állt ott. Magával ragadta a természet féktelen ereje, valamint az eső mámorító illata. De tudta, hogy reggel egy teljesen újfajta edzés vár rá... egy teljesen hülye emberrel. Tudtán kívül megérintette az ajkát... Nem akart újabb meglepetéseket. Visszatért a szobájába, hogy kipihenhesse magát.   
Álmában sötét folyosókon bolyongott. Egyetlen fényforrását kardja jelentette. Ahogy haladt előre a végtelen útvesztőben szembekerült valakivel. Azonnal felismerte... ősz haj, nyúzott dzseki... "Apa..." Han gyengéd mosollyal az arcán közelebb lépett. Megsimogatta fia arcát pont, mint akkor... "Szeretlek Ben..."  
Vad zihálás közepette riadt fel. A vihar odakint nem csitult, a villámok beragyogták az egész szobát. A fiú arcán apró könnyek csordultak le. Mellkasa szorítani kezdte és már nem bírta tovább. Előtörtek az érzései. Szégyellte magát mégsem bírta abba hagyni a sírást. Összegörnyedt, mint kiskorában és hagyta, hogy az eső elnyomja a hangját.  
Reggel valami furcsa hangra ébredt. Erősen ellenkezett a kelés ellen, de nem volt mit tenni. Minél hamarabb fejlődik, annál hamarabb itt hagyhatja ezt a bolygót. Az idegesítő hang viszont nem halkult. Mogorván az ablak felé fordult és egy addig még sosem látott élőlényt pillantott meg. Egy szürkés-lilás gyíkszerű lény bámult rá hatalmas sárga szemekkel. Fekete, éles csőre majdnem akkora volt, mint a feje. Ahogy izmos kis karjait megrázta egy pillanatra kivillant alóluk a sötétszürke hártya. "Tehát repülni is tudsz." Ismét elkezdte azt az idegesítő vinnyogást.   
-Hallgass már! -vágta oda a párnáját Ren, de a lény csak odébb ugrott és fojtatta.   
Addig nem is hagyta abba, míg a fiú fel nem kelt. A teljes világfájdalommal az arcán kezdett öltözni. A kis lény végig ott állt az ablakban és figyelt. Rennek valahol megtetszett ez a kis furcsaság. Közelebb lépett, hátha meg tudja fogni. Tévedett, a kis vakarcs megcsípte.   
-De makacs vagy. -bámulta- Miféle lény vagy te...?  
A következő idegölő vinnyogáskor észbe kapott és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott lerohant az előtérbe. Elég kellemetlenül érezte magát, ismét abban a ruházatban, de túl akart esni a dolgon. Lent Juuzen már várta. Kipihent volt és magabiztos, bár haja sokkal csapzottabb volt előző nap. Talán megázott tegnap a viharban. Valami dalt dúdolgatva épp magvakat szórt a kezébe.  
-Jó reggelt. -vette észre.  
-...Reggelt! -válaszolt Ren halkan.  
A fiú elégedetten mosolygott.  
-Több a semminél.  
Ren kérdőn nézett rá, de Juuzen csak legyintett. Az ég felé nézve elkezdett énekelni. Ren nem ismerte fel a dalt, és bár sose vallotta volna be tetszett neki. A szöveg, a ritmus és Juuzen hangja is. Mikor abbahagyta, újra az az idegesítő vinnyogás hallatszott. Az előbbi furcsa lény elegánsan szállt a fiú vállára és a kezébe kiszórt magokat kezdte csipegetni. Juuzen a kis lény fejét simogatta.  
-Ügyes voltán, Caryna.   
-A tiéd? -kerekedett ki Ren szeme.  
-Igen. Édes, igaz? -ezt hallva a kis jószág dörgölőzni kezdett.  
-Irritáló hangja van...  
-Majd megszokod. -nevetett fel.- Kezdjük. Mond el, mik az erősségeid és mik a gyengéid?  
Ren egy pillanatra hűvös ábrázatot vet fel, mégis elgondolkozott a kérdésen.   
-Mások elméjében könnyen tudok olvasni, tudok bánni az erőmmel és a kardommal is.   
Elhallgatott, tudta, hogy vannak gyengéi, de nehezére esett megtalálni és kimondani őket. Bizonytalanul nézett a fiúra, remélte ő majd összeszedi helyette. Juuzen vett egy mély levegőt.  
-Az első lépés, ha elismered a hibáidat, mert csak utána tudod kijavítani őket. -megvakarta a fejét- A dühkezelés nem az erősséged. Kardforgatás terén is van még hova fejlődnöd. A másokban való olvasást még csiszolni fogjuk, de összességében menni fog. Ahogy láttam nagyon kitartó vagy, szóval, ha megtanulsz bízni bennem és hallgatni rám gyorsan végzünk.   
-"Bízni benned..." -ismételte Ren gúnyosan.  
-Túl sokat kérnék vele? Látom nem tudtad túltenni magad a tegnapin.   
Ren nem felelt, félrenézett. Valamiért képtelen volt a fiú szemébe nézni.   
-Akárhogy is, ha tovább akarsz lépni hallgatnod kell rám.   
-Rendben.   
"Lehetetlent kérsz azzal, hogy bízzak benned."  
-Akkor kezdjük egy kis fizikai edzéssel.  
Arrébb lépett és a háta mögött álló kőfal felé biccentett.  
-Mászd meg ezt.   
-He?  
Ren egy pillanatig csak állt ott, de Juuzen nem gondolta meg magát.  
-Rajta nagy fiú. Nemcsak az elménket kell edzenünk, hanem a testünket is. -kacsintott- Addig nem lépünk tovább, míg adott időre meg nem tudod mászni.   
"Ne szórakozz velem!" Elszántan igyekezett felkapaszkodni a még nedves köre. Alig talált fogást rajta. Céltudatosan haladt felfelé, de egy kérdés mégsem hagyta nyugodni. "Mennyi az a megadott idő?" Testébe folyamatosan belemart a fájdalom, ahogy sebei apránként felszakadtak. De már nem volt messze a cél. Figyelmen kívül hagyta teste figyelmeztetését és egyre türelmetlenebbül mászott feljebb. Nem kellett volna kapkodni. A lába lecsúszott a szikláról, karja pedig nem talált biztos fogódzót. "Francba!... Ha nem tudok megkapaszkodni..." Már nem sok választotta el attól, hogy összetörje mindenét, mikor hirtelen megállt. A talaj fölött pár centivel. Letette a lábát, mintha csak az ágyból kelne ki és lehuppant a földre. Juuzen állította meg. Ren még zihált, átkarolta sebeit. Keze azonnal véres lett. "Ki kell cserélnem a kötéseket." A fiú közelebb lépett.  
-Jól vagy?  
Kezét Ren inge felé emelte, de a fiú elutasította és bólintott.  
-Had nézzem!  
Finoman lehámozta magáról a ruhákat, bár felszisszent közben. Juuzen karon ragadta és a nyugati szárnyba vezette. Egy apró orvosi szobába.   
-Vetkőzz és ülj fel oda!  
Ren vonakodva teljesítette ezt. Karjait maga előtt tartva próbált valamiféle pajzsot formálni.  
-Egyedül is meg tudom csinálni! -kelt ki belőle.  
-Igen tudom. De az én hibám, mert elfelejtettem, hogy sérült vagy.  
Juuzen óvatosan kezdte leszedni a sebeket borító kötést. A fiú egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. "Menj innen... Ne nyúlj hozzám....!" Bár nem tudta pontosan mit is érez.   
-Ren... -zökkentette ki a gondolataiból- Ennyire felhúz, ha megérintelek?  
"Túl közel vagy..." Bár kiabálni akart, nem jött ki hang a torkán. Megint csak teste mozdult. Egy hatalmas pofon érte Juuzent. A fiúk egy pillanatra megszeppentek. Ren igyekezett minél határozottabb képet vágni, hogy a fiú felfogja végre az üzenetet.   
-Pff... -ismét ott ült az arcán a mosoly.  
Kezével finoman megérintette a pofon helyét és csak ennyit mondott:  
-Ezt "igen"-nek veszem.  
-Kifelé! -kiáltott rá Ren- Tűnj innen!!  
Juuzen egy néma bólintással elhagyta a helyiséget. "Mit művelek?" A fiú újrakötötte sebeit, majd mindent úgy hagyva ahogy volt, visszament az előtérbe. Nem lépett elő azonnal, habozott, tudta, hogy itt van. Szembe kellett nézni vele, hátra hagyni ezt a gyerekes viselkedést, amit azelőtt még sohasem tanúsított.


	3. III. fejezet

**III. fejezet**   
  


"Elég volt!" esett össze Ren az udvaron. Zihálva terült el a nedves kövön.  
-Eddig bírtad? -kiáltott oda Juuzen.  
A fiú fejét ingatva igyekezett felállni. Miután sebei ellátása után visszajött más típusú feladatokat kapott. Az állóképességét mérték fel. Kézenállás, fekvőtámasz, felülés és egyéb baromságok. Ren már torkig volt, kimerült.  
-Mi értelme ennek? -lihegett- Nemhogy valami értelmeset tanítanál...!  
Nehezére esett a beszéd, hisz alig kapott levegőt. De mért? Ennyire kijött volna a gyakorlatból, mióta a Rend Mesterévé vált? Valóba jóval kevesebb ideje volt már gyakorolni, mégis...  
-Te csak csináld! Az értelmét majd én tudom. Kelj fel!  
Ren minden izma ellenkezett a mozdulatsor ellen. Juuzen végignézve rajta meggondolta magát.  
-Tartsunk öt perc szünetet.  
Közelebb lépett, hogy felsegítse a fiút, de az elutasította a felé nyújtott kezet. Talpra szenvedte magát, majd a rom falához simult. Kezdte visszanyerni a nyugalmát. A szeme sarkából Juuzenre pillantott. A fiatal nem vette észre, éppen a kis szörnyetegét simogatta. Barátságos mosolya természetesen ott ült az arcán. Ránézésre jó kondiban volt, de egy ilyen helyen mit is lehetne csinálni edzésen kívül. Ren ismét maga elé meredt. A fiú odalépett hozzá.  
-Folytathatjuk?  
Bólintott, de nem mozdult.  
-Mért csinálod ezt?  
-Mert a Legfőbb vezér ezt parancsolta. -vont vállat.  
-Nem, úgy értem... -nézett a szemébe- ...mért csinálod ezt velem?  
Juuzen arcára kaján vigyor ült ki. Közelebb lépett, kezeivel elzárta a fiú menekülési lehetőségét.  
-Mit csinálok veled?  
-Tarts távolságot! -rivallt rá Ren.  
Két kezével tolta hátrébb.  
-Megmondtam, hogy nem érdekelsz!  
De Juuzen nem tágított, megragadta a fiú csuklóit.  
-Igazából, ezt nem mondtad. -nyomta a falhoz- Akkor ki érdekel? -suttogott a fülébe- A tábornok?  
-Mi?! Fúj, dehogy!  
"Miért mondod ezt?"  
-Még nem vetted észre, igaz? Hogyan néz rád...  
-Tévedsz!  
-Jól tudom, mit érez.  
Kezével felemelte Ren arcát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.  
-De jegyezd meg, nem fogom hagyni, hogy hozzád érjen! -hangja határozott és komoly volt.  
"Miért?" Végre eleresztette. Hátrébb lépve intett, hogy folytassák az edzést, de a fiú nem mozdult.  
-El... elmegyek a mosdóba.  
Alig fejezte be a mondatot, már nyoma sem volt. Az épületben keresett menedéket... tulajdonképpen saját gondolatai elől. Amióta találkozott Juuzennel látta rajta, hogy csak játékként fogja fel az életet. Már-már azt hitte nem is képes komoly lenni, de tévedett. "Mért volt olyan komoly? Kizárt, hogy Hux..." És pont Ő. Amióta csak ismerik egymást ellenségek. Soha nem volt egy kedves szavuk se a másikhoz, hogy is érezhetnének bármit is egymás iránt. Mármint a tiszta haragon kívül. "Mi jut eszedbe? Utálom azt a fickót!" Most már tényleg össze volt zavarodva. "Mi a franc folyik itt?!"  
Pár perccel később visszatért az udvarra. Nem várt látvány fogadta. Juuzen elemelkedve a földtől meditált, körülötte közepes méretű kövek lebegtek. A formáció hol kör volt, hol csillag... Erre képes a mély meditáció.  
-Tetszik amit látsz? -mosolyodott el.  
Ren mogorván lépett közelebb.  
-Bármit mondok úgyis félre értenéd. -felelte közömbösen.  
-Ennyire zavarnak az érzéseim?  
A fiú félre nézett.  
-Komolyan kérded?  
A kövek lassan visszaereszkedtek a földre, Juuzennel együtt. Mosolya ezúttal nem volt az igazi.  
-Ha ennyire akarod visszafogom magam.  
-Képes vagy rá?  
Egy mély sóhaj volt az első válasz.  
-Nehezen.  
"Hogy-hogy nehezen?"  
-Folytassuk inkább. -lépett túl a gondolatain Ren- Mi jön?  
A fiú elgondolkodott, majd széttárta kezeit.  
-Ez. -vágta rá- Meditálj!  
"Ez valami vicc?! Először testileg fárasztasz le, most meg lelkileg?" Juuzen valószínűleg észrevette, hogy a fiúnál elpattant a cérna, mert egyből reagált.  
-Gyorsan elfogy a türelmed. Ez nem túl pozitív tulajdonság, pláne a harcmezőn. Meg kell tanulnod megőrizni a hidegvéred.  
Ren elhelyezkedett úgy, ahogy még régen tanulta. Kényelmetlen volt a kötelező testtartás és a tudat is, hogy ismét csak egy padavan. A fiú mellé lépett, kezét a vállára helyezte. Ettől megrezzent. "Ne gyere ilyen közel..."  
-Tudom, hogy kellemetlen... -halkan beszélt- ...találnod kell egy testtartást, amiben el tudsz lazulni. Ehhez nem elég, ha elég erősen akarod, meg kell találnod a lelki békéd.  
Ren kirobbant a fiú kezei alól. Arcán enyhe pír látszott.  
-Tudom, hogy kell meditálni nem vagyok már gyerek!  
A fiú üvöltött, hangját a romos falak minden irányból visszaverték. Ezt látva egyértelművé vált, hogy ma ez már nem fog menni.  
-Rendben. Akkor mára fejezzük be. Pihenj és gondolkozz, mivel kell megbékélned!  
Juuzen ezután az erdő felé indult. A fiú hiába nézett utána. Vége volt. Ma már nem folytatják. Lassan indult vissza a szobájába, ahol egyből beborult az ágyba. "Mivel kéne megbékélnem?" De idővel a fáradtság eluralkodott rajta és álomba merült.  
Ismét ott járt, azokon a sötét folyosókon. Ezúttal viszont nem volt nála kardja. Útját a pislákoló lámpák fénye világította be. "Nem..." Ott állt. Rá várva. "Nem akarok itt lenni..." "Ben... Ben...!"  
Könnyekkel a szemében riadt fel. "Meddig fogsz még kísérteni?" A mellkasa mintha kettészakadna. "Mit vártok tőlem...?" Ezután Juuzen tanácsát megfogadva, keresett egy kényelmes testhelyzetet és összpontosított. "Mit kéne tennem...?"

**Author's Note:**

> (2016.11.19.)


End file.
